Follow the Butterflies
by chucklesmonroe
Summary: Four years on since the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione still can't seem to get over everything that happened. However, Ron has a surprise for her.


Follow the butterflies

Making her way to the entrance of Hogwarts, Hermione wondered why Ron had asked her to meet him here after all this time. It had been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione hadn't set foot in there since. She had been frightened that it may not feel like home anymore, not since it had been destroyed by Voldemort and his followers. Watching her home get destroyed, along with the people she grew up with, killed her inside. She couldn't bear to go back. However, Ron had begged her to meet him there so she obliged. Pushing the doors open, she reluctantly stepped inside. It was August, therefore it was empty, however Hermione had never felt more at home. Gazing around, wide eyed, she took in her surroundings. Everything was the same. Every statue, every portrait, every part of the castle was the same, as though nothing had happened. She explored for a while, happy to be back.

As she turned the corner, she saw a flicker of light that appeared to be at the end of the corridor. Curious, she made her way towards it, wondering what on earth it could be. When she finally reached it, she recognised exactly what it was; a butterfly. A bright, white glowing butterfly. Tempted to touch, Hermione lifted her hand but resisted. _Its too beautiful to touch_, she thought to herself, scared of destroying its beauty. Suddenly, a bright beam of light appeared above the creature, transforming into words so bright that Hermione had to shield her eyes. '_Follow the butterflies_'. Just then, the butterfly fluttered off around the corner and the words disappeared. Worried she may lose it, Hermione quickly chased after it. Turning that very corner, she was astounded by what seemed to be a hundred butterflies in the distance, each travelling in the same direction.

'Ronald, what are you up to?' She muttered, her eyes matching the same curiosity in her voice.

Hermione continued to follow them when suddenly each butterfly stopped and hovered in mid air. Slowly, the butterflies fluttered into the middle of the corridor, joining into a huge, blinding, beam of light and then separating into two creatures, which at first Hermione could not make out. As she inched her way closer, she realised exactly what they were and smiled to herself. Right in front of her was what seemed to be the patronuses of small jack russell terrier chasing a tiny, yet speedy young otter. All Hermione could do at that moment was smile with happiness as they chased each other, until she realised where she was in the castle. _The kiss_, she thought. She was standing where her and Ron had shared their first kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. Their declaration of love as they fought for their lives. Each time she thought of that kiss, she seemed to drift into another world for a moment or two, which is why she didn't notice that the patronuses where no longer there. As she came back to reality, she realised that they were gone and ran as fast as she could around the next corner. Sure enough, there they were again, however, this time the otter ran straight into a wall, which Hermione then realised was the Room of Requirement. The jack russell went speeding after the young otter, with Hermione in tow. Just like old times, the doors appeared miraculously in front of her, allowing her to enter.

Opening the huge doors, Hermione caught her breath at the sight that she saw. The room was empty, for once, except for one huge mirror at the back. Hovering above the mirror and everywhere else in sight, were thousands of tiny balls of light. Each and every one sparkled so beautifully that she could no longer think, let alone speak. Walking towards the end of the room, Hermione realised exactly what mirror it was; the Mirror of Erised. Hermione had heard of this, both from the boys and in books, yet she had never experienced its magic before. Standing in front of the mirror, Hermione saw her parents walk towards her, smiling proudly, just as Harry had described his parents were. With tears streaming down her face, she turned around hoping she would find her parents, but nobody was there. Turning back, her mother and father continued to smile at her, however this time, they were both holding hands with a pretty, young girl around the age of 8, who Hermione realised was her. Picking her up, her father kissed cheek and her mother stroked her hair whilst the young Hermione smiled and giggled. Suddenly, the scene changed and young Hermione turned into the present Hermione, only a little older. Walking towards her was a smiling Ron, who pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Standing beside them both were two young, beaming redheaded children. Hermione sobbed even more seeing this. All she wanted was a life and a family with Ron. A life without fear. The family standing in front of her disappeared and she could see Ron standing behind her, thinking it was an illusion, but this time it was real.

Within that second, a tiny ball of light floated from Ron's reflection and straight to Hermione. Again, she was tempted to touch it but let it hover, as it floated up to her face and then back down to her chest. She was waiting for something, anything, when suddenly the same thing happened with this light as it did the butterfly. However, this time the ball of light transfigured into gentle, soft words that Hermione had been waiting for since that kiss. They read; _Will you marry me?_

At that moment, she realised Ron was there, waiting for her to reply. Turning around, she wiped her eyes and Ron smiled at his girlfriend. Kissing her on the nose, he wiped her tears and then shoved his hands in his pockets, nervously.

'See what I did here?' he said.

He gestured his eyes to the tiny balls of light all around the room and then suddenly it dawned on her. The light. The tiny ball of light that spoke to Ron in Hermione's voice the night before he found them again, back when they were searching for horcruxes. It was the most beautiful scene Hermione had ever witnessed. He did all of this for her.

'Its beautiful,' she muttered, smiling. Ron's smile faded as he realised why she was crying.

'You saw your parents, didn't you?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'I also .. I .. I saw us.' she replied. 'I saw you and I. I saw .. A family'. She continued to cry, knowing that her parents may never see the family she would have. She was too scared to find them again, scared they would reject her.

'I can't give you your parents back,' Ron told her, taking her hand. 'Only you can do that, Hermione. But, I can give you that family. I can give you all you've ever wanted. I _**will **_give you everything you want. The whole world, if you like.'

Hermione smiled, more tears streaming down her face. It made her cry even more, knowing he loved her that much. He was the love of her life, all she wanted was him.

'I don't want the whole world. I only want you,' she told him, kissing him.

Ron pulled away, looking her in the eyes and beaming.

'So, what do you say then, Granger? What's your answer?' he asked.

Hermione smiled. They lost many they cared about in that war and many afterwards. Even now, Hermione would cry at night, scared at the thought of losing someone else. Scared of losing Ron. But there was no need for that. Not anymore. Looking back into Ron's deep, blue eyes, she gave him the answer he had been waiting for.

'I think you know the answer,' she replied, locking her arms around his neck. 'and the names not Granger, Ronald. Its Weasley.'

Ron had never smiled so much in his life. He lifted her in the air and spun her round, screaming with joy. Hermione laughed, with a smile matching his. She knew that everything was going to be okay. She had Ron and a future, that's all that mattered. As the happy couple celebrated, the tiny lights sparkled and the patronuses continued to play. Since that fatal night four years ago, Hogwarts had never seemed more alive than it did right now.


End file.
